Jessica Anderson
Jessica Jane Anderson '''(formerly '''Smith) is an English TV presenter, actress, model, and professional wrestler. She also acted as a valet for her husband in Infinity Wrestling and is contracted to World Elite Wrestling as an Adrenaline starlet. Jessica is the wife of professional wrestler Craig Anderson and is the mother to the couple's first child, Shannon. Early life Jessica grew up in Worcester, England with her parents Jacob and Alice, and her sisters Sarah Smith and Avery Smith. Both of her parents were police officers, but Jessica wasn't interested in following in their footsteps. At high school, she fell in love with Craig Anderson and the two entered a relationship when they were just thirteen years old. They were married five years years later. Career Between early-2012 and mid-2013, she was a presenter on Sky Sports News. In 2013, Jessica was announced as the host of UK talent show "Wrassled", which searches for Britain's best young wrestlers. Jessica is an ambassador of the Randall Evans Fund, which branches from Cancer Research UK. Professional Wrestling Career On May 24, 2013 Jessica appeared at OWA Chained to hand her husband his Pot of Gold brifecase after he lost the OWA World Heavyweight Championship. On May 31, 2013 Jessica won the OWA Hardcore Championship, becoming only the second woman to do so. She is was credited as being the manager of her husband in Infinity Wrestling Federation. Jessica was also a model for an Infinity City Modelling Agency. On October 26, 2013 she was hired as a hair stylist for World Elite Wrestling. On January 25, 2014 she was hired as an Animosity starlet. World Elite Wrestling Jessica defeated Kenzie Reed on the February 3, 2014 edition of Burnout. On February 24, she was pinned by Melissa Salcedo in a Starlets Championship qualifier. On April 7, Jessica defeated former Women's Champion Caroline. On May 2, 2014 she pinned the debuting Cheyenne Charlotte. In July she was moved to Adrenaline. On the July 25 edition of Adrenaline Jessica claimed that she was being punished because her husband quit the week previous. Later in the night she defeated Malice with a roll-up. On August 1 Jessica defeated Malice and Erin Spencer in a handicap match, once again pinning Malice with a roll-up. On September 19 Jessica was named s the Number One Contender for the WEW Women's Championship after pinning C.J. Sweet in a match that also featured Sansa Jentry. She was pinned by WEW Universal Champion Emily Poison in a non-title match on the September 26 edition of Adrenaline. The following week, she was pinned by Erin Spencer. She defeated Tiffany Krys for the Women's Championship at the Crossroads pay-per-view, thus entering her second reign as Champion. Women's Champion On November 30, Anderson made her first defense as Champion at the Cyberslam pay-per-view. When a Handicap match was selected by the fans, Jessica's partner was revealed to be Adrenaline Assistant General Manager; Helen Taeler. The pair defeated Tiffany, meaning that Anderson retained the Championship. However, in the weeks that followed Anderson suffered a string of defeats as she was pinned by Emily Poison, Madame Desdemona and Jasmine, culminating in losing her Championship in a handicap match at the Winter Warzone pay-per-view, once again being pinned by Jasmine. This ended her reign on 92 days, giving her the second shortest reign in WEW history. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bonne Nuit (Headlock driver) ** Stunned Silence (Swinging Snap DDT with theatrics) **Show Stealer (Corkscrew 620 senton) *'Signature moves' **Ass Kisser (Hip attack) **Lotus lock **Full nelson facebuster **Discus clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Rear chinlock **Discus back elbow **Double axe handle **Back kick **Football kick **Over the shoulder arm drag **Hurricanrana pin **Boston crab ** Schoolgirl pin ** Small package ** Open-hand slap ** Hair-pull mat slam ** One-handed bulldog ** Shining wizard ** Short-arm clothesline ** Leg lariat *'Managers' **Avery Smith *'Wrestlers managed' **Craig Anderson *'Entrance music' **"I Wish" by Cher Lloyd feat. T.I. Championships and accomplishments *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **'''OWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * '''World Elite Wrestling ** WEW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Wrassled' was nominated for the Best Talent Show 2013 Award. Personal life Jessica met Craig Anderson while at high school, and they began dating when they were thirteen. They got married when they were eighteen. On April 1, 2013 Jessica gave birth to the couple's first child - Shannon. She is currently living in Worcester, England alongside her husband and their daughter. Up until January 16, 2014 the three lived in Infinity City.